


Cabin in the Woods

by CrimsonFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFox/pseuds/CrimsonFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to a secluded cabin to get his mind off Isaac. However, Isaac himself shows up and the two are forced to get closer due to the meddling of some well meaning friends (*ahem* Scott and Derek). They eventually get close and after some drinking one night things get extremely heated and sexual. Can the two deal with their troubled and dark pasts or will it leave both of them unable to really love another person? </p>
<p>Warnings for depictions of past violence and abuse. Slightly AU in that Stiles's father is (almost) as bad as Isaac's in terms of abusiveness. This will not always be a light or happy fanfic. </p>
<p>P.S.</p>
<p>Reviews / comments are greatly appreciated! Would love input as I continue this work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - A Cabin in the Woods

Cabin in the Woods

 

Chapter 1 

The moon was a slim smile floating above the lake, and identical one was reflected in the smooth surface of the water. All the stars were visible this far away from cities and lights, a dizzying number of them burning white in the sky and their doubles on the mirror like body of water. The effect was truly beautiful, a set of two moons and millions of stars in the sky and on the water. 

Stiles had been staring at it for about an hour, standing on the deck, his coffee forgotten and long gone cold. The night was cool but not chill, the skinny teen felt perfectly comfortable in PJ bottoms and a tank top. He hadn’t meant to stand out here for so long; he just couldn’t seem to make himself leave. His life had been one crisis after another ever since Scott turned all that time ago. From that point on he’d been involved in a tangled mess of deadly situations, including but not limited to: a homicidal lizard monster, a whole family of hunters, a lethal alpha pack, and that other, ongoing issue…

So the relaxing change of pace was welcome, to say the least. 

Out here, in Derek Hale’s family cabin (according to Scott the cabin was an “enormous secret only a few people have ever known about” and some of the people who were in the know were now “mysteriously not breathing anymore”), secluded and deserted except for himself, Stiles could finally wind down some and forget about all his issues, supernatural or otherwise. 

Well…almost all of them…

It had taken months, months, for Stiles to admit what had been bothering him to Scott. And even then he’d had to more or less force it out; refusing to let Stiles leave his room (promising to use any and all “wolfy” powers necessary) until he fessed up to what had clearly been bothering him for so long. 

 

-X-

 

“Scott, you’d better hope Allison becomes a lawyer or world class drug dealer or something because your future as a psychiatrist is definitely not looking hot; you’re way too aggressive with your clients.” 

Stiles said, trying to laugh it off and subtly make his way to the door. 

“I’m not your therapist I’m your best friend; your best friend who’s supposed to help you when you need it which I can’t do if you won’t tell me!” Scott replied, instantly picking up on the other boy’s not so stealthy attempt at getting past him. 

Stiles felt himself being grabbed, gently but with undeniable force, by the shoulders and forced into a sitting position on Scott’s bed. 

“Now spill. You’ve been weird and mopey for weeks now, you haven’t made half the number of lame jokes you usually do and when I asked if you wanted to get curly fries last night you said you had to ‘Go home and study’, ‘Go home and study’?? Really!? The Stiles I know would rather…would rather…” 

He gestured with his arms, looking for an appropriate comparison.

“The Stiles I know would rather talk to Jackson for an hour than pass up curly fries!” 

“Scott, it’s nothing, I’ve just been feeling out of it you know and it’s almost flu season…” Stiles sighed.

“It’s July.” Scott said, his face showing the famous Scott McCall look of friendly concern #21 ™.

“Really dude, what’s been bothering you?” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you.” Stiles got up and paced the room, heart racing, nervous despite the fact he knew Scott would never judge or ridicule him. 

“I…like…a person.” Stiles choked out. 

“A person?” Scott asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, a ya know, person, that I know, that I like, that exists.” 

“So do you need dating advice…or?” Scott questioned, confused. 

“No, not with my innate level of charm and natural sex appeal Scott, trust me my only issue is they might be too in love with me.” Stiles rolled his eyes, voice laced with sarcasm. 

“Well who is it? Maybe I can help.” Scott said, ignoring the sarcasm like the nice guy he was and wearing that hopeful, helpful puppy dog look he had perfected. 

“Isammmph” Stiles said, pretending to tie his shoe laces. 

“Who?”

“Isssachmpphhh” Stiles said, voice slightly louder but still garbled and indistinct. 

“Huh?”

“Isaac okay! Isaac Lahey. Adorable face, sad blue eyes, weird obsession with scarves? Ya know, curly haired, sweet, killer body?” Stiles face was red, and despite his knack for   
embarrassment that didn’t happen very often. 

“Woah.” Scott’s eyes were roughly the size of golf balls. 

 

-X-

After that they had talked for what seemed like hours. They talked all about how Stile’s crush on Isaac had started, what he thought about the werewolf, what he liked about him, etc. Stiles had felt such relief after telling someone, but there was still that old hopelessness that had plagued him since his infatuation began. He was almost sure the golden haired boy didn’t notice him at all, except maybe as a nuisance. Their conversation was usually nonexistent and Stiles had no idea how to talk to someone he liked, it had taken him years to sort of speak to Lydia. Plus he was pretty sure he wasn’t Isaac’s type. 

Scott had calmed him down and then suggested the cabin. He said Derek’s family had a place on a lake about an hour away from Beacon Hills. They used it as an occasional meeting place and more frequently as a getaway for seriously stressed out or wounded pack members who needed to recover in peace. 

And apparently Stiles qualified as the former. 

Though he was hesitant at first Stiles was glad he’d come here. Way out here he could calmly and coolly think about his feelings for Isaac and what he was going to do about them. Or not do, as the thought of even talking to the guy alone made Stiles want to throw up his dinner. Whichever, he’d figure it out, he had the entire three day weekend out here.   
Sighing and fetching his neglected coffee Stiles went inside the cabin to shower before bed. 

The water felt beyond amazing. Torrents of heated, rushing water surged down on him, covering his body in warm, soothing bliss. Seriously, how did a place out in the middle of nowhere have much, much better water pressure than his own house? After staying in for probably way too long, he got out and toweled off. He walked down the hallway naked, (because really who was there to see?) to the room he’d claimed as his. 

Then he heard noises in the kitchen. 

He froze, tensing up, listening for the slightest sound. He heard cupboards being opened and closed, definitely human noises. Panicking, the scared teen looked around for something to grab, something to defend himself with against the surely homicidal psycho who had wandered into the house. Scott said only Derek, Peter, himself, and now Stiles knew about the cabin; and the Hales were in a different state looking into something to do with another pack while Scott was undoubtedly glued to Allison’s face for the weekend.   
That meant this was an intruder. And Stiles was defenseless, still slightly wet, and naked. 

His eyes caught something on the wall, an old hunting rifle. It was probably just a decoration and definitely not loaded, but the chainsaw wielding crazy wouldn’t know what would he?   
Stiles crept down the hall, gun aimed ahead of him. When he reached the kitchen he rounded the corner and said in his deepest, best impression of a confident commanding voice, 

“Put your hands up or I’ll blow your head off!” 

He was met with the last thing he wanted or expected to see. 

Isaac with a suitcase in his hand and a deeply confused, infinitely surprised look on his face. 

“Stiles??”


	2. Chapter 2 - Sex Dreams

Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 2

“Stiles??”

Stiles was naked and holding a gun, at him. Stiles was naked and holding a gun. Stiles was naked. None of these things made any sense; they didn’t seem any more logical when examined separately. If Isaac had the mental capacity to form thoughts at that moment he’d know he should look away, that staring at the nude, pale boy in front of him wasn’t socially acceptable. But none of that mattered as this clearly wasn’t reality and Isaac couldn’t think.

He couldn’t even remember why he was here, what had led to this bizarre scenario of his friend pointing a firearm at him while totally unclothed.

Oh, actually he did.

 

-X-

 

“Isaac, you’re even worse at training than usual. What’s wrong?” Derek growled, stopping their combat training. Only Derek could make a question also sound like a threat.

“It’s nothing Derek, I’m fine. It’s really just my own business.” Isaac replied, that had been a mistake.

“It’s MY business.” Derek said, taking a step towards the now startled teen, “It’s my business if someone in my pack is distracted and in danger of letting their guard down. If this hadn’t been training you would have died half a dozen times already, _that_ is my business.”

“Sorry, I…” Isaac stammered, reflexively looking for a way to run or escape. He knew Derek wouldn’t really hurt him; it was just a habit from…worse days.

“And as your Alpha you know you can always talk to me about anything.” Derek said, attempting to sound stern but coming off slightly embarrassed.

“So what’s wrong Isaac?”

“Well…” Isaac considered, he probably wouldn’t be able to get out of this and if he attempted to lie Derek would catch him and really get pissed. He decided it was less painful to get this over with now.

“Well, I like someone.” He admitted, looking at the ground.

“Hmph” Derek snorted, “I knew that much, even if I didn’t have werewolf senses I could see you’ve been pinning after someone. That or you have a strange mental illness that causes you to stare into space longingly and sigh several times an hour.”

Ouch, and here he thought he’d been concealing his crush pretty well.

“But that’s not a big enough issue to make you like this. There must be something about the girl you like that’s making it a problem.” Derek stated, crossing his massive arms.

“Uh guy.” Isaac said, blushing furiously.

“Hmm?”

“Something about the GUY I like is making it a problem.” Isaac answered, waiting to see his alpha’s reaction.

“Nccmmppfff” The noise Derek made sounded like the worst parts of a cough, sneeze, and grunt all at once.

“That’s…surprising.” He says, collecting himself and once again assuming an air of authority.

“Yeah…”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with…that, that’s totally fine. Is that the issue? If someone has threatened you or makes you feel unsafe because of who you like I’ll rip their throat out!-”Derek growls, eyes flashing slightly.

“With your teeth. I know, thanks Derek but that’s not it” Isaac says.

“Oh, …well who is it? It’s not me-….is it?” Derek asks, one eyebrow arched higher than should be possible.

Isaac laughs,

“While I do love you for your sunny disposition and constant, cheerful humor, no, it’s not you.” He says, to Derek’s visible relief.

“Stiles.”

“What about him?” Derek asks

“He’s the guy.” Isaac answers softly.

“The guy who what? Who you’ve talked to about this? I could see how in his own, weird way, he’s sometimes helpful with personal issues.” Derek says, completely missing the point.

“No, he’s THE guy.” Isaac emphatically responds.

“Stiles….is…” Derek’s brows arch in a look of complete and total befuddlement. It’s as if Isaac just told him enormous, fuchsia aliens were responsible for creating the Kardashians. 

“Stiles…” Befuddlement intensifies.

“Stiles is the guy I have a crush on.” Isaac supplies, making Derek finally understand.

“Him??” Derek somehow manages to make the single question sound like hundreds of inquiries at once, most of them about Isaac’s mental health.

“Yes him, I’ve liked him for a while now. He’s just so adorable and excited all the time, and those freckles and those eyes…”

Derek holds up his hand.

“Please stop before I lose every bit of food I’ve eaten in the past few days.”

After that they talk for a while and after Isaac makes him finally believe that he actually does have a crush on Stiles, yes THE Stiles, yes the same one who loves curly fries more than air. Eventually Derek offers up a plan to help Isaac sort out his feelings and get his head straightened out. Isaac resisted at first but the cabin on the lake did start to sound like a pretty good idea. Derek assured him he’d be all alone for the three day weekend up there. The he’d gone home to pack while Derek excused himself to call Scott on “urgent pack business”.

-X-

And now Stiles was naked in front of him.

The gun had fallen to the floor and both boys were frozen in place.

Isaac regained the ability to think, somewhat. Mainly he thought about how beautiful Stiles was. His pale skin glowing from the shower, dotted with freckles. His slim body wasn’t too skinny or too large, it was perfect. His smooth flat chest, the faint outlines of pecs and ab muscles showing through. His stomach was flat and a thin, soft line of chestnut hair led from his navel to his cock.

Isaac’s face went red and burning hot. He couldn’t seem to move his eyes away from his naked friend’s body, especially certain parts of that body. It took all the self-control he had not to wolf out and jump Stiles right there, not to grab the back of his head and shove his tongue into the naked teen’s hot mouth, not to run his hands down the pale boy’s chest and abs and grab his already impressive dick until it grew under his touch…

Mentally he slapped himself, thinking like that was definitely not helping.

Stiles finally seemed to come back to himself too, two hands shot down to cover his dick as his mouth started working.

 “Isaac, I um- I can explain. That gun wasn’t even loaded I swear, and I’d never actually want to hurt you. I just thought you were a psychopath.” As Stiles stammered out this explanation he gestured with his hands towards the gun on the floor and too Isaac respectively, once again exposing himself.

“Uh huh…sorry, didn’t mean to come off _that_ crazy.” Isaac’s response just came out somehow. In his head it had seemed like a super suave way to laugh the whole thing off, the actual delivery was more shy and deadpan than that though; but he couldn’t be held responsible for his words when the guy he’d been crushing on for weeks was standing naked in front of him. Naked and still slightly wet, his torso and neck practically glittering with drops of water, his beautiful face a deep, apple red probably from embarrassment.

“No, no, no, no- I’m totally the psycho, totally my bad. I was just in the shower and got out and heard noises and went into full horror movie-intruder mode. Totally my fault but honestly you’re more in danger from those pasta leftovers in the fridge than from little old me, hehe.”

Stiles realizes he’s been forgetting to cover himself this whole time. 

“Shit-I um…let me get some clothes. Be right back, promise I won’t threaten you with a deadly weapon this time.” He nervously covers his dick and quickly walks away to his room.

“Yeah, sure, uh good luck.” Isaac calls after him, not having the restraint to stop himself from shamelessly starring at his ass on the way out.

“Good luck”?? How dumb can one person possibly sound? And how did he feel way more embarrassed than the guy who’d been naked the whole time? The image of Stile’s firm, round, ass stayed in his mind as he grabbed his bag and went down the hallway looking for a room. Unintentionally, completely not on purpose, he swears, he suddenly imagines how Stiles would look just like that, laid out on a bed, waiting for him, begging him to do dirty, dirty things to him. After that it’s a bit harder to walk as numerous other thoughts, totally beyond his control, pop into his head, making Isaac’s cock press against his jeans.

He tries every door in the hallway and they all lead to rooms that are either empty, completely filed with boxes and crates, or seem to be securely and immovably locked. All the rooms on the second floor are the same way, with the exception of a study and a workout room. Giving up on finding a place to sleep Isaac goes to find Stiles.

He’s still half naked, rummaging through his stuff looking for a shirt.

“Looking cute as hell.” Isaac thinks as he clears his throat in the doorway.

“Oh um hey, look sorry about the full frontal earlier. I can almost guarantee it won’t happen again unless I get near some tequila then all bets are off.” Stiles laughs despite his clearly failed attempt at humor.

“You’re fine.” Isaac replies, voice low and husky, subtly drawing out the word “fine” until it sounds like a particularly filthy, sex laden term for something unspeakable. He winks slightly and offers Stiles a small smile, sending the hopelessly smitten teen into a fit of blushing.

Or at least that’s how it’s supposed to come out. The actual result is a quick “You’refine”, one word, and a weird eye spasm more indicative of dried out contacts than lust.

“Anyway,” he continues, mentally reminding himself that he is NOT a master of seduction. “There aren’t any other bedrooms, I checked. So I’ll just probably crash on the couch for the weekend.”

“Oh no, no, no way man.” Stiles blurts out, “No, I’ll take the couch, you deserve a comfortable bed for the nightmares you’re sure to have after seeing my pale ass. Trust me.”

“But you’re already moved in and everything.” Isaac offers, desperately wanting to blurt out something like, “Hey or we could share the bed, you know for protection and warmth and because the massive crush I have on you…”

“Oh nah, that’s nothing, really I can totally take the couch.” Stiles says, looking at his feet and crossing his arms over his lean torso in a particularly adorable way. “Or we could…share the bed?”

There’s silence for a moment, they each can’t quite believe what’s just been said.

“You know this place is state of the art and amazing and all but I saw those couches and they’re probably older than half the states. Also, not gonna say I’m scared, but I did see an extremely sketchy old, bearded guy at a gas station on the road here and in every scary movie ever that means some serious trouble. Having a werewolf close by would increase my chances of survival dramatically.”

All of this comes out of Stiles’s mouth in about ten seconds and it takes a while for Isaac to understand, but when he does he answers without thinking, afraid he’ll talk himself out of it.

“Yeah sure. I mean for your survival and all, because honestly in any horror scenario you’d probably be the first or second to go.” Isaac says, finally managing to deliver something that sounds vaguely like a joke.

“Hey I was doing alright earlier Lahey, if you’ll remember.” Stiles protests

“You were pointing an antique, and unloaded rifle at a werewolf. And you were naked.” Isaac snorts images of Stiles, undressed and moaning underneath him come to his mind, once again completely unintentionally, for real this time.

“All part of the plan Lahey, all part of the master plan.” Stiles held out his arms and wore a cocky, full grin on his face.

“Oh yeah? Is this part of your plan?” Isaac asks, reaching out and running his hand over Stiles’ warm cheek, cupping it as he leans in for a kiss; gently at first, lightly, almost teasing, then deeper as he runs his hand down the smooth cheek, to the neck, further down to his collarbone. Stiles moans into his mouth as Isaac deepens the kiss and feels the pale teenager’s tongue with his own. His hand moves down further, running his fingers along his pecs, nipples, and then down the smooth, slight six pack to the front of Stiles’ sweat pants. With his other hand Isaac feels the boy’s lean, toned back and all the freckles on the way down to the waistband of his pants. Suddenly he palms Stiles’ cock through the fabric, making him whimper.

“Issac” Stiles breathes into his ear, the name a blessing, plea, and a desperate need all at once.

He rubs the moaning boy’s erection while working his other hand down into the back of his sweatpants, grabbing Stiles’ naked ass firmly. Stiles moves his hips, forward and then back causing friction where both of Isaac’s hands are placed, sighing at the feeling of it.

Without warning and with startling speed Isaac drops onto his knees and brings Stiles’ underwear and pants with him. For the second time that night the gorgeous teen is naked before him, only this time his face is red with heat and sex rather than embarrassment. Isaac stands up and grabs him by the shoulders, pushing Stiles onto the bed. He follows, right after throwing off his shirt. He straddles the naked boy and kisses him again, grabbing his hard, hot cock while doing so.

“God Isaac, fucking take me. Now.” Stiles pleads, kissing and biting Isaac’s neck.

“Isaac? Isaac? You okay buddy? Kinda looking all “Night of the Living Dead” over there.” Stiles asks, waving a hand in front of his face, standing up, still partially clothed and as near as Isaac can tell, not hard. These day dreams and porn scenarios were getting extremely out of control.

“Yeah sorry, I’m fine.” Isaac says, trying to sound the part of a person who didn’t just completely space out and fantasize about seducing his friend after agreeing to share a bed with him for the weekend.

It was going to be a _long_ three days.


End file.
